Boys Night Out
by TeeNa3
Summary: Peter and Lincolns watch Star Wars... or, at least try to.
1. Chapter 1

'Well, that's not exactly _out_', Captain Lincoln Lee whined as Peter Bishop closed the door of the Bishops' house behind him. FBI Special Agent Lincoln Lee rolled his eyes at him.

'Did you get the beer?' he asked his double.

Captain Lee raised a six-bottle pack that was in his hand.

'That's it?' Peter shrieked. 'I though you said you were gonna get a lot?'

'Well, excuse _me'_, Lincoln raised his voice, 'you know how many security check levels it takes to bring food over here?'

'Ok, ok, calm down', his nerdy-looking counterpart raised his hands in defense trying to end the upcoming fight before it began. 'It's the day off, we need to try and relax. They're testing the Amber Protocol tomorrow on this side, you wanna die knowing someone hates you because there was not enough beer?'

The other two looked at him first, then at each other, and laughed.

'Course not', Peter said taking the pack from Lee and inviting him in. 'I wonder that the girls are doing on a night like this though.'

'As long as they keep doing their _girl_ stuff and don't interrupt, I don't really care', Captain Lee smirked as he sat down on the couch next to his double and took the beer bottle. 'I feel like the three of us just don't spend enough time together anymore.'

'Yeah, I love my family _and_ work, but I'd like an evening without them every once in a while, cause, you know, they can be a little… bothersome', Peter sighed as he walked up to a bookcase, the shelf with the DVDs on it specifically, and started picking out a movie.

'Yeah, like at your bachelor party…' Captain Lee nudged the other Lincoln and they both sniggered, looking at Peter sideways.

'Okay, okay, haha, that's funny', Peter said without even trying to make it sound like he was laughing. 'So my father decided to cut the cake without knowing you jerks called a stripper…'

Lincolns started laughing hysterically, both unable to suppress the memories.

'Cut it out, bitches', Peter couldn't help but start laughing, too, as he finally made his choice and took the DVD case from the shelf. 'May I remind you we're here for a reason.'

'What are we watching today?' the Fringe agent asked curiously.

'Star Wars, episode four, the original version', Peter said proudly, waving the DVD, and wriggled his eyebrows.

'The… um… the original?' Captain Lee frowned. 'Are there other versions?'

Peter and the other Lincoln exchanged bewildered glances.

'They didn't do it over there, oh… my… God', Lincoln simply said, grin spreading across his face as Peter put the disk in.

'Didn't do what?' the other agent was getting impatient.

'I'll explain later, ok?' Peter laughed sitting down next to the man from New York. 'You're gonna have to brace yourself and, well, let's not ruin the moment.'

'Ok…'

'So…' Peter pressed the remote control button, glimmer of excitement in his eyes. 'It begins.'

He set the remote down and they opened the bottles as the _20__th__ Century_ logo appeared on the screen.

'God, it's like I'm watching it for the first time', the FBI Lincoln fidgeted a little in his seat.

'Why is it so blurry?' the other one screwed up his eyes a little. 'Is there something wrong with your TV?'

Peter looked a little confused and, well, hurt.

'No', he said, 'everything is fine. It's the movie.'

It was Captain Lee's turn to be confused.

'I still don't get what we're watching…'

'Shush…'

There was silence…

_A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…_

'Duuun duuuuuun duh duh duh duuuuuun', all three of them suddenly began chanting as the words started scrolling up the starry sky and…

_Riiiiinnnng._

'You have _got_ to be kidding me!' Peter shouted as the phone in his pocket started ringing and vibrating. He pressed the _Pause_ button. 'I swear if it's another case and it's not a murder, I'll make sure there is one.'

The two Lincolns looked at each other, both crossing their fingers.

'Bishop…'


	2. Chapter 2

'Am I interrupting?' it was Olivia.

'No', Peter replied, but screwed up his face and rubbed the back of his head. 'What's up?'

'Uh… nothing', Olivia sounded a little concerned. 'I just wanted to check if everything was ok.'

'Everything's ok, babe', Peter smiled at Lincolns and raised his thumb, the other two mirroring his gesture. 'What are you doing?'

'Nothing yet', Olivia replied. 'Went shopping… Just going to watch a movie.'

'Wow', Peter widened his eyes still looking at his friends. 'A movie… how, um… cool and… original, yeah…'

'Tell them not to watch Titanic', Captain Lee suddenly looked alarmed and pointed his finger at Peter. 'I don't wanna go back to ruins, because every time Liv and I watch it I feel like it's me drowning in the cold ocean of tears, not Ben Affleck.'

'Seriously? Liv?'

'Serously? Ben Affleck?'

'Yes, dammit, _Ben Effing Affleck_! Why?' Lincoln cried out desperately trying to figure out what it was that they couldn't understand.

Peter just rolled his eyes and mouthed 'later', then resumed his conversation with Olivia.

'So… if… everything's ok… then… we all can go back to doing what we were… um… doing?'

'Sure', Olivia paused. 'Just call me if you need to, you know, talk.'

'Ohkaaay', Peter drawled. 'Bye, sweetheart!'

'You didn't just ca…' but Peter hung up before Olivia could finish her sentence.

He sighed.

'Okay, where were we?' he took the remote control and pressed the _Play_ button.

'Duuun duuuuuuun duh duh duh duuuuuuun', they chanted and laughed as the words started scrolling up again.

'Should we turn the phones off?' the FBI Lincoln asked.

'Nah', the other one replied waving him off, 'what if it's important.'

'K, got it.'

He pulled a bowl of chips a little closer to him as the army of clones started invading Princess Leia's ship and took a handful.

'Can someone explain to me why it's such a bad quality?' the look of disappointment and bewilderment on Captain Lee's face was clearly sincere.

'Cause it was top-of-the-line and every other movie was even worse at the time', Peter said after taking another sip of his beer. 'You get the point.'

The Fringe agent frowned, but then decided to shrug it off anyway.

Darth Vader appeared on the screen.

'Look, Peter, he does look like your father, right?' the glasses-wearing Lincoln giggled. 'I mean… your other father… you know…'

He trailed off and cowered a little under the looks that both Peter and the other Lincoln were giving him.

'CINNAMON ROLLS!' they all shouted and threw their arms up in the air as Princess Leia herself made an appearance. And just as Darth Vader ordered his men to take Leia away…

'Not now!' the Fringe Division Lincoln moaned.

'What's that?' Peter looked at him.

'Pause…' the other man said and pressed his finger against his earpiece phone as Peter pressed the _Pause_ button again and rolled his eyes.

'This better be important. Agent Lee…'

'Hey, it's me!'

'Hey, uh… Liv', Lincoln wasn't surprised to hear his girlfriend's voice as she and the others probably found it very funny to call their men every five minutes. 'Something wrong?'

'I don't know. You tell me', she giggled into his ear and he took the bottle and decided to take another sip of beer. 'You're not here and I'm just standing here naked…'

The next second the beer was everywhere: table, chips, remote control, Peter, the other Lincoln, but mostly Lincoln's own lap. Peter had to slap his back to help him stop choking.

'You ok, baby?' cooed the voice in Lincoln's ear. 'I'm sorry, we went shopping today and I was trying new stuff on… I hope you like it, bye.'

'So, dude, you brought all that beer just to spit it out?' Peter said standing up and wandering off to find towels or napkins. 'Who was that?'

'Liv…' Lincoln was gasping loudly trying to recover his breath as his double was patting him on the back lightly.

'What did she want?'

'Uh… nothing… I just choked on my beer, that's it.'

Peter shook his head.

'I don't know if we're gonna get anywhere tonight', he said as he handed towels to the other two and sat back down on the couch next to Captain Lee.

'Well, I hope no one calls _me'_, the FBI man touched his pocket to check if his phone was still there. 'Come on, let's continue…'

_Play._

'Ah, finally, Tatooine', Peter rejoiced. 'I thought we'd never make it there.'

'Tattoo-what?' Captain Lee asked. 'It's Utapau.'

'Dude, U-Tapao is an airport in Thailand', Peter touched the shoulder of the man next to him and pointed at the screen. '_That's_ _Tatooine_.'

Lincoln just sat there with his lips pursed.

'I can't wait for all of your wonderful explanations.' He said. 'Of the scene transitions mostly…'

'Haha, he said _over here_', the FBI Lincoln laughed as C3PO called for help. The other Lincoln and Peter just glared at him and both shook their heads.

'They're about to catch R2D2… poor thing…' Peter said setting his bottle down onto the table. 'I wonder if…'

_Riiiiiinnnng._

'DAMMIT!' he roared. 'It was supposed to be two hours per movie, not per frame! Bishop!' he yelled into the speaker.

'Son… it's me.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Walter? Hey, what's wrong?' Peter shook his head quickly as the FBI Lee was about to stop the movie again. He covered the speaker and whispered. 'It's a long part, don't mind me… yes, Walter, I'm listening…'

And as the Jawa traders were about to capture R2D2 Peter stood up and walked out of the room.

'Feels weird, huh?' the FBI agent asked his counterpart as they each took another handful of chips.

'What?' the other Lincoln asked.

'The two of us…'

'If you mean what happened in Vegas…'

'Shush!' the man in glasses said looking around. 'I thought we decided not to talk about it?'

The other man giggled.

'Ok… but what do you mean then?'

'I mean', the little aliens took the droid, 'that it still feels weird whenever I see you.'

The Fringe Division Lincoln shrugged.

'I don't know, people have twins.'

'Well, I never had a twin. Did you?'

'No…'

'See?'

'No…'

'Dammit', the agent from Hartford laughed. 'You're such a douche.'

Peter returned to the room.

'Ah, the stormtroopers! Perfect timing!' he clapped and rubbed his hands together as he put his phone down on the table and sat back down on the couch.

'What did Doctor Bishop want?' the FBI Lincoln asked.

'Uh… nothing… he just asked me to buy some bread… cause… he'd thought it was a good idea to make grilled cheese in the toaster.'

Lincolns sniggered again.

'Who's that guy?' Captain Lee frowned pointing at Mark Hamill.

'Um… Luke Skywalker', Peter replied and shrugged after receiving another bewildered look from the Over Here Lincoln. 'Why?'

'Where's William Katt?'

'Who?'

'OH COME ON! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS UNIVERSE? I WANNA GO HOME!'

'Dude', Peter carefully patted his colleague on the shoulder and gave the other Lincoln a concerned look, 'I'm sure we'd be just as confused as you are if we were watching _your_ version… whatever it is…'

'Then we'll do it next weekend, k?' Lincoln sounded seriously pissed. 'And I still don't get the crappy quality, it's not like it's the forties or something, gee.'

They sat for a few quiet moments as Luke and his uncle picked the droids to buy from the traders, Peter and the FBI Lincoln exchanging quick glances behind Captain Lee's back.

'Wait, why did he pick the red first?' Captain Lee asked. 'He was supposed to pick the blue one!'

'He did…' the other Lincoln said as the red droid burst in flames.

'Wha…'

'See?' Uncle Owen took R2D2 instead.

Captain Lee's nostrils were flaring.

'Next thing you know Darth Vader wins in this… Seriously? R2D2 was _blue_?' he whined as the blue droid followed his new master. 'I gotta pee.'

He stood up and left the room.

Peter and Lincoln looked at each other and Agent Bishop pressed the _Pause_ button.

'I'm willing to come up with whatever excuses', he said, 'but no way in hell I'm gonna watch their version.'

Lincoln just nodded vigorously.


End file.
